Finn's Midnight Snack
by leetletree
Summary: Finn feels hungry, so he goes to the kitchen to find something to eat.


It was one quiet night in the treehouse of the well-known heroes Finn and Jake, and Finn was wide awake. Struggling to go to sleep, he squirmed around in his maroon sleeping bag.

"Augh, why can't I sleep!?" the teenage human exclaimed softly, making sure not to wake his canine brother Jake. He squirmed and struggled to fall asleep, but alas, he couldn't.

Decidedly, he wiggled out of his little sleeping bag, and made quiet movements toward the ladder that leads downstairs.

Climbing down, he made his way towards the kitchen to fix him a little midnight snack. He stood on his tip-toes to find some snacks in the secret compartment in cupboard Jake always stashed his food in.

After opening the secret door in the cupboard, he felt a small cellophane-wrapped snack waiting for him. Finn's mouth drooled for the mysterious snack that was in the wooden credenza, as he grabbed the snack out of it.

And there it was.

A nicely-wrapped Little Debbie Devil Cake.

He firmly pulled apart the pressed part of the wrapper, and scarfed down the processed cake with much delight.

Until he chewed it.

His teeth and tongue wasn't treated to the creamy, white-as-snow, middle of the cake he was promised.

Instead it was a gooey, salty, basic substance. It tasted disgusting at first to poor little Finn, but then, he started to enjoy the mixture of the chocolate and sticky goop.

"Mmmm! This makes my taste buds feel RADICA-" Finn exclaimed, before he was interrupted with the groan of an almost awake Jake.

"...cal." Finn silently whispered, he knew if he wanted another mouth orgasm like that, he needed more.

He looked in the secret cupboard for more of those sticky and salty delights, but sadly they were all gone. Seems Jake wanted them all for himself.

So Finn decided he will do some DIY to try to capture the essence of the delicious joy that entered his mouth.

He couldn't find any chocolate, so he just pulled two slices of whole wheat bread instead.

For the sticky, white center layer the cake had, he found some whipped cream and some salt. As he put the whipped cream slice and the bread slice together, Finn chomped on the sandwich, hoping it would almost capture the taste of the cake.

It didn't.

It was fucking disgusting.

Finn noticed this and ran to the trash can to spit out the abhorrent bolus before it fell to the chamber of his stomach.

Sadly, as he ran toward the trash can it made contact with his stomach acid. He felt like he was going to vomit, in fact, he was going to vomit. So Finn dashed toward the bathroom to let out his brown spew.

As he was dashing, he tripped over a branch that invaded through the floorboards and ralphed all over his video game console pal, Beemo. Who was sleeping next to the branch.

Finn got up to see the horrible mess that he put on his friend. That was, until he closely examined the scene of the crime.

He saw that the vomit dripping all over the side of the little robot, seeping through the speakers and dripping all over her little electronic screen.

He looked and "aww'ed" with such disgust and happiness. He then looked lower to see what was going on in between his legs.

It was an erection.

Finn didn't know when or how this hard-on ever spawned. But maybe it was because of the cute look of Beemo's barfed-on screen. Finn always had a fetish for cute stuff, no wonder he had crushed on the pink princess and dated the burning maiden.

He knew that the erection wasn't going anytime soon, so he unzipped his maroon PJs and out came his 5-and-a-half inch dick.

Finn carefully held Beemo up, and looked for any openings in the robot, but he couldn't.

So he decided to make one!

The naked boy grabbed a power drill and took the "sleeping" BMO to the backyard.

He set the power drill at the highest speed, and drilled a hole in the poor robot large enough as a vaginal opening.

"Awwww yes, this will be _so fucking good._" Finn exclaimed as he put his rock hard dick into BMO.

As he inserted rod A into slot B, he started to feel some pain as he didn't factor in all of the microchips and insides of BMO that are pretty sharp.

But ol' Finn didn't care, he kept fucking poor BMO, the stuff inside BMO kept scratching up and cutting his penis into a bloody mess.

Turns out though, Finn is a masochist.

The insides kept scrapping the head, and then the stalk of the penis. Blood and precum kept seeping out of BMO's man-made flange with every hard thrust and moan Finn made.

"Awww yeah, you like that you little cunt, don't you BMO?" _Oh god. _Finn is using dirty talk now.

As about a minute in the fucked-up sex sesh with BMO, Finn made it past the point of no return.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to-"

"**aaaugh!**" said a feminine voice from behind, just exactly when Finn as splooging.

Finn tore out his mangled up dick out of BMO, who is probably destroyed beyond repair, and ran to the bush where the voice came from.

It was Jake and Princess Bubblegum, both side by side. Masturbating.

"Wha-!? Jake!? ...and PB!?" cried Finn, feeling both turned on and embarrassed for masturbating to Finn's sexual escapades.

Finn stopped that moment of embarrassment as soon as he saw the naked body of his long life crush, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, with light-pink vajayjay juice coming out of her snatch.

Finn's bloody dick sprung up again, just like magic, and leaped toward the pink-haired princess.

"Finn! WHAT THE FU-" PB yelled as he jumped towards her, Finn started towards her vagina, licking tip-first on the labia. PB was first surprised but she reluctantly joined in, and started to suck on Finn's cut up dick.

Jake on the other hand was not amused, and he stormed off into the tree house.

The hero boy and the princess however were starting to get even more sexier.

As Finn licked and licked, he finally found PB's g-spot.

She moaned and yelled out, "**FINN I LOVE YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKER!**" to the entire grassland.

But sadly, the orgasm party didn't last long. As a furry foot kicked PB's head onto the ground. After looking up, Finn found out it was his adoptive brother Jake, with an axe.

As Finn tried to save the bubblegum-y princess, it was too late, as Jake was already cutting off her tits. Red-pink fluid seeped out of them, seemed like PB's blood.

The batshit crazy Jake kept hacking the axe at the princess, and after mutilating her body, he worked his way toward her vagina. He fisted in there with great might, red-pink blood and the light pink cum mixed flooded from the vagina once Jake was digging in there, he kept pulling the various insides of the bloody vagina, and started eating the bloodied up vagina meat with much delight.

After laughing maniacally, he made his way toward Finn.

He grew his arm to a menacing size, and pinned poor Finn to the ground.

"This is for all those times you cockblocked me getting the goods with the Princess, and after you discovered our little sexy time looking at your little boy bod, it was just too much to handle for me dude. Now you pay the price, you fucked-up cold-blooded sex-stealer!" Jake yelled to Finn, with chewed up vagina bits spitting at the poor kids face.

He started at his penis, he tore off the red-and-white member with great might, blood spewing everywhere onto Finn and Jake. He took his exposed testes and chomped on the two balls with great delight. Then, he took his hand, and rammed it up the wreaked up spot where Finn's penis used to be.

After wiggling around there, he found his gallbladder, which he grew a foot to stomp on it, crushing the poor organ to bloody bits.

He soon made his way toward the opening of his mouth and tore out his tongue. Jake pulled that wiggly mess toward his butt, which he stuffed the little tongue up his anus.

After that horrible mess, he started to make out with Finn. Jake moved his tongue through Finn's bloodied up mouth, licking up all of the blood and feeling passion with every kissing motion.

Jake removed his lips from the boy's and made his way into the house.

He climbed up into the kitchen, and grabbed a wrapped Little Debbie cake.

The bulldog tore off the wrapper with much might and pulled the cake apart, licking the icing middle.

With two chocolate cake slices, he started to play with his penis; arousing him.

Masturbating to the events he just took part in, he cummed on one of the cake slice. Sandwiching them together, he ate the cake.

"Mmmm! This makes my taste buds feel **RADICAL!**"


End file.
